Fulgoga
.]] '''Thundaga' (サンダガ, Sandaga), chiamata anche Tuonaga in alcuni giochi, è un incantesimo ricorrente appertenente alla sfera della Magia nera. Generalmente è il più potente incantesimo di elemento Tuono. Nella traduzione spagnola Thundaga è chiamata Electro++ e Blitzga in quella tedesca. Comparse ''Final Fantasy ''Tuonaga, chiamata inizialmente Lit3 nella versione originale e Bolt3 in quella per PSX è un incantesimo di livello 6 di Magia nera; infligge danni elevati di elemento Tuono e il danno è proporzionale all'intelligenza del mago. L'incantesimo può essere comprato al Crescent Lake e può essere appreso soltanto dalle classi Mago nero, Stregone nero e Stregone rosso. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 35 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III ''Tuonaga causa potenti danni di elemento Tuono e la sua potenza magica di base è pari a 110. È un incantesimo di magia nera di livello 5 è può essere acquistato a Saronia o al villaggio di Doga per 5000 guil. Le classi che possono usare Thundaga sono quelle del Mago nero, del Magus, del Cavaliere Cipolla, e del Saggio, mentre le altre classi possono usare lo strumento ira divina. Il nemico Kum Kum è capace di usare Thundaga. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Tuonoga infligge pesanti danni di elemento Tuono ai nemici. L'incantesimo è già presente tra quelli disponibili per quanto riguarda Fusoya e Tellah. Palom lo impara al livello level 34 mentre Rydia lo impara al livello 41. Costa 30 MP per il lancio, e possieden una potenza magica pari a 110 (256 in non-DS versions). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Tuonoga può essere usato da molti personaggi in questo seguito; anche qui il costo è pari a 30 MP per il lancio. ''Final Fantasy V ''Tuonaga infligge pesanti danni di elemento Tuono ai nemici. Può essere usata soltanto dal Mago nero. L'incantesimo può essere acquistato soltanto a Moore per 6,000 guil e richiede 25 MP per il lancio. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Tuonaga infligge pesanti danni di elemento Tuono ai nemici. Può essere appresa soltanto dall'Esper Valigarmanda al costo di x1; richiede 53 MP per il lancio. Possiede un tasso di precisione pari a 150, una potenza magica pari a 120 ed è soggetta al comando Rune di Celes. ''Final Fantasy VII ''Thundaga è un incantesimo di terzo livello dell'apposita materia, e costa 52 MP to cast. Soltanto il boss Bizarro Sephiroth e il nemico Christopher usano questo incantesimo. ''Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Anche qui ''Thundaga è una materia elementale magica. ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII ''Thundaga analogalmente alle sue forme inferiori consiste nel lancio di più fulmini che possono colpire più nemici contemporaneamente, ma a differenza di Thunder e Thundara, Thundaga ha il raggio d'azione più ampio nonchè maggiore potenza magica. Vi sono tre varianti dell'incantesimo: Dark Thundaga che infligge gli status alterati Veleno e Novox, Hell Thundaga che infligge Veleno, Novox, Stop e causa morte istantanea e Tri-Thundaga che lancia fulmini in tre diverse direzioni con potenza maggiore. Thundaga richiede 32 MP, Dark Thundaga 38 MP, Hell Thundaga 52 MP e Tri-Thundaga 64 MP. ''Final Fantasy VIII Il primo titolo in cui viene usato il suffisso -aga; qui la magia può essere assimilata da nemici superiori al livello 30. Final Fantasy IX Attraverso l'asta di nettuno, Vivi può apprendere ''Thundaga. Costa 24 MP per il lancio e 80 AP per essere appresa; possiede una potenza magica pari a 72. ''Final Fantasy X ''Thundaga si trova nella sferografia di Lulu, sebbene tutti i personaggi possano apprenderla. Richiede 16 MP per il lancio. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''Thundaga è una magia accessibile alla looksfera Nerarcano. Costa 100 AP e richiede 24 MP per il lancio. ''Final Fantasy XI ''Thundaga qui deve competere con altri incantesimi di elemento Tuono, il più potente dei quali è Burst III. Thundaga è un incantesimo elementale a 1 barra e può colpire più bersagli contemporaneamente. L'incantesimo è acquistabile per 17.472 guil o anche meno, a seconda della fama del giocatore. ''Final Fantasy XII ''Thundaga è una magia nera acquistabile a Balfonheim per 8200 guil. Il suo costo iniziale è di 42 MP. Nella versione International Zodiac Job System, Thundaga è un incantesimo di livello 9 che richiede 40 MP aper il lancio e costa 7000 guil. Può essere usata dal Mago nero normalmente, mentre il Mago rosso può usarla dopo aver acquisito la licenza di Cúchulainn. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes impara ''Thundaga al livello 18. Infligge danni di elemento Tuono in un'area specifica. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Fulgoga è un'abilità esclusiva dell'Occultista e costa 3 cariche ATB. Lightning, Sazh, and Hope possono apprenderla a livelli differenti del Crystallium. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Un Mago nero può imparare ''Thundaga per 500 JP. Richiede 24 MP per il lancio e ha una velocità pari a 15. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance ''Thundaga può essere appresa dal Mago nero con l'oggetto ramo di Thor per 300 AP, e richiede 24 MP per il lancio. Thundaga è anche uno degli incantesimi usati di più dai Totema. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift I Maghi neri possono nuovamente imparare ''Thundaga dal ramo di Thor per 300 AP. I Vichinghi inoltre possono imparare l'incantesimo per 350 AP dall'ascia d'oro; in entrambi i casi, Thundaga richiede 18 MP per il lancio. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy ''Tuonaga è uno degli attacchi Audacia del Cavalier Cipolla, più precisamente un attacco derivato dalla mossa Thunder; grazie ad esso si può iniziare un inseguimento. Kefka possiede invece due diverse versioni di Thundaga: Tuonoga a 360° con cui circonda il rivale di diverse saette verticali e Tuonoga fulmineo, con cui scaglia una serie di fulmini verso il rivale in senso orizzontale. Shantotto infine usa Tuonaga come magia di elemento Tuono di secondo livello, preceduta da Tuono e seguita da Burst. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Al momento sembra che Lightning possa usare ''Fulgoga come attacco Audacia. Galleria File:FFI Bolt3 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). File:FFI Thundaga GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). File:FFI PSP Thunder.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). File:FFIII NES Bolt3.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). File:FFIIIDS Thundaga.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). File:FFIV_Thundaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Thundaga.png|Final Fantasy IV'' DS. File:FFIV_TAY_Thundaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. File:Thundaga-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V. File:ThundagaFF6.png|Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Bolt3.png|Final Fantasy VII. File:Thundaga.png|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. File:FFVIII Thundaga.png|Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Thundaga.png|Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX Thundaga.png|Final Fantasy X. File:FFX-2 Thundaga EA.png|Final Fantasy X-2. File:FFT Thundaga.jpg|Final Fantasy Tactics. File:DFF OK Thundaga.png|Tuonaga usata dal Cavalier Cipolla in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF Lickity-Split Thundaga.png|Tuonoga fulmineo di Kefka in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF Zap-Trap Thundaga.png|Tuonoga a 360° di Kefka in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF SM Thundaga.png|Tuonaga usata da Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy. en:Thundaga Categoria: Magia Nera